


Science Demands

by FuchsiaMae



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, discussion of incest, even though it's not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: Rosalind introduces an intriguing hypothesis.(Originially posted to Tumblr 04/27/13)





	Science Demands

She was the first to bring it up.

“Brother.”

“Yes?” His gaze lifted from his book, meeting his sister with mild interest. She looked away.

“I’ve recently heard a hypothesis, brother, which states that sexual attraction increases with genetic similarity. That people tend to prefer partners who resemble themselves, and a reverse-imprinting during childhood is what keeps inbreeding from occurring much more frequently.” 

“Mmm. I’ve heard this hypothesis as well.” He’d been moments away from mentioning it himself. Unsurprising. His eyes went back to his book.

But his sister wasn’t done. “It follows, then,” she said carefully, “that were two closely related individuals brought up separately and introduced as adults, they would likely be quite attracted to one another indeed.”

“Yes. An intriguing notion—that we are most attracted to ourselves, and it is only upbringing which teaches us otherwise.” He turned a page. “If only one could test it.”

“Yes.” She lapsed into cautious silence. If she had his interest, he’d make the next move. 

And so he did. “It would require close relations—siblings, perhaps—willing to participate.”

“Not impossible to find.”

“Siblings who had never met until adulthood.”

“Unlikely, but not impossible.”

“I imagine they’re quite few.”

“Mmm.” Quiet again as she hid her gaze in her own book. This time she turned a page. She’d started the conversation, but now it was time to make him work. 

“Twins would be ideal, for the greatest genetic likeness,” he mused aloud—still interested. “Or nearer than twins, if there were such a thing…”

“Mhmm.”

“Hmm.” 

He settled back in his armchair, returning to the book again. Her move. “There must be a set of siblings somewhere willing to further the cause of science.” 

“Do you suggest we place an advert?” he countered wryly. “‘ _Twins wanted for potentially illegal study of sexuality_.’ That would draw crowds, I’m sure.” His sister’s lips quirked in the barest grin. “There are incest taboos to consider, you know.”

“Nothing is taboo to a scientist.”

“And what about legality?”

“Science withers when constrained by law.”

“Law is necessary to a functioning society, and even science must obey it.”

“I don’t think my brother believes that.” No answer but the teasing shadow of a smile. She set her book down and leaned in, sensing she had him close. “It seems to me, Robert, that you’re playing devil’s advocate.”

“Am I?” he said placidly, not batting an eyelid at the accusation—but not meeting her gaze either.

“I believe you are.”

“There are good, sound reasons against—”

“There are reasons, brother, but you are not convinced by them—any more than I am.” Her keen focus pinned him now, drawing her forward, urged on by a warm thrill of desire deep in her belly. She wondered if he felt it too. The air between them hummed with tension, waiting for someone to break it. 

At last he lowered his book.

“Rosalind—” “Robert—”

They spoke at once, and stopped abruptly, meeting each other’s eyes. No further words were necessary. Silent understanding passed between them, and with it a silent promise. 

Robert ventured, “We are… on the same page, then?”

“It seems so.” She stood as she spoke, and took a few steps towards him, playing bold to hide her nerves. He rose to meet her, doing the same. As they came together, his hand found a familiar hold at her waist, as if they were dancing—the touch made her shiver as her body moved instinctively into his. His other hand took hers, and he surprised them both by bringing it to his lips.

Then their eyes met, and their mouths followed, and that was no surprise at all. 

The kiss was long, slow, and tender, full of careful curiosity as they tasted each other for the first time. Soft lips matched each other perfectly, gentle at first, and then more adventurous—he caught her lower lip and lightly sucked, provoking her to tease him with her tongue, which he met and matched with his own. The kiss gradually deepened as they explored each other. His grip tightened about her waist, and she pressed into him harder. 

At last they broke apart, panting lightly, bodies thrumming with energy that drew them together like paired magnets. Identical blue eyes, fixed tight on one another, spoke exactly what they wanted. 

“Shall we?” said Robert.

“Science demands it,” said Rosalind.

Their eager footsteps matched each other as they hurried to the bedroom upstairs. 


End file.
